The present invention relates generally to wipers for wiping windows in vehicles, and more particularly to such wipers having a selectable high park position.
Conventional windshield wiper systems move the windshield wipers back and forth between an out-wipe position (farthest position out on the windshield) to an in-wipe position (lowest position on the windshield). The in-wipe and out-wipe positions are spaced apart to generally maximize the coverage of the wiper blades on the windshield. Also, the in-wipe position is where the windshield wiper stops (the park position) when the windshield wipers are turned off. Thus, the windshield wiper in-wipe position is placed as low as practicable on the windshield to minimize wind noise and improve driver visibility.
During winter months, the windshield wiper blades can have snow and ice build-up, which can lead to poor wipe quality on the windshield. It is desirable to minimize the potential for snow and ice build-up on the wiper blades.